And Be Loved In Return
by Lamina Court
Summary: It's been a year & a half since they graduated Hogwarts. The lads & lasses are out in the real world with some very real dangers & very real emotions assaulting them at every turn. 3rd installment of: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn & Is Just To Love


It's been **four years** since I last posted something from this story. Oh. My. God. **_Four years!!_** Honestly. That's _mental_! Ok, I'm going crazy with the **bold** and _italics_ over here… I've honestly had this thing written and rewritten many times on Word these past few years. Just these past few days I actually finished the last two scenes and found it to finally be done.

Well, welcome back for any of the old fans who have returned (thank you, thank you, thank you!) and welcome to all the new faces who I've yet to entertain with a _new_ chapter!

* * *

What was he thinking? Had he gone completely mental? Mental… that must be it. They'd only been dating a few years… Oh dear.

"Three years," he said aloud. His eyes widened and mouth went slack. He nearly dropped the small velveteen box from his hands. James fumbled and kept it from slipping.

The door to the Evans' household opened and there stood Mr Evans, a surprised frown on his forehead. "James?" he said.

The 19-year-old nearly Apparated away right then and there. "Yes," he managed to say. He swallowed. _Suck it up, Potter_, he told himself.

"Can I help you with anything?" Mr Evans asked him, giving him a cockeyed look.

"I was…" James trailed off and brought a hand to the back of his neck to rub at the heat that seemed to be crawling up from his body. "If I could have a moment of your time, sir. Mr Evans… sir."

Mr Evans stepped back and gestured him inside. "I must say I'm surprised to see you, especially since you're not here to see my daughter." He closed the door behind James and surveyed the younger man. "Lily's not here right now, anyway," he added.

"Ah, yes… I – I knew that, sir." James tried to slip his shoes off, but apparently in his anxiety earlier that morning had tied them too tight. Fighting with the laces for a bit, he got them off and set them aside.

"Would you like some water? Tea, perhaps?"

"I'm alright, actually."

"You look nervous, James."

James laughed, a bit higher than normal. "That's probably because I am, sir," he said.

"Not going to ask my daughter to marry her, are you?" Mr Evans asked as they sat down in the living room.

If James' palms were sweaty before, they were nothing to what they were now. He couldn't speak. He hadn't guessed that Lily's father would have, well, _guessed_ why he was there; though it was under odd circumstances, Lily not being home and all. His face had either blanched or blushed, he couldn't tell at the moment.

Mr Evans laughed then; a loud, almost booming sort of laugh. "My wife's been wondering when this was going to happen!" he exclaimed. He slapped his leg. "I owe her a night out on the town, then. Hadn't thought you were going to do it so soon."

James was still speechless. The idea of James dating his daughter, James knew, hadn't been an immediate bit of joy for Lily's father. Slowly, though, over the years they had gotten on quite well. His father got on with Lily's parents, James got along with Lily's and everybody knew the special part of his heart Mr Potter had for his son's girlfriend. He had often said how happy he was for the two of them, that it was almost like looking back in time, seeing Sisca Potter alive again and happy.

"If I may ask, sir, why do you think that's what I came to ask you-" James was cut off by Mr Evans' obvious flick of his eyes to James' hands. James looked down and blushed hard. He was still fiddling with the ring box. "Oh," he said meekly. Perhaps he should head to the loo and vomit. He hadn't eaten all day, but the urge was there.

"James?"

He jumped and very nearly flinched. "Yes, sir?" Oh dear, here it comes. A beating. A lashing. Something.

"You have my blessings."

James was positive he was going to pass out. Yes. Probably. Was he being too melodramatic?

...ooooo...

With an armload of shopping bags, Lily entered her house. She simultaneously kicked off her shoes and held the door for her mother.

"Thank you, Lily dear," Mrs Evans said. She used her foot to kick the door shut, her arms, too, filled with shopping bags. The sort of shopping bags a girl and her mother come home with when they're out for a girl's day, along with a few groceries.

Mr Evans came into the foyer then. Without a word he took car keys from his wife's teeth, where she'd been holding them until she could properly use her hands again. "Lily," he said as his daughter made her way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "Could you put all those away for us? There's a dear. There are some biscuits in the cupboard of you feel like any; I need to borrow your mum for a pinch."

Lily, giving her father a funny look from the kitchen, nodded. She didn't feel like having biscuits. What on earth were they up to? "Sure dad," she said and took the last of the groceries from her mum.

As she walked away she heard her father say, "I didn't know what to do and thought it'd be alright before you got home, but it's a good thing you're here. He's been…"

Lily was just putting some frozen vegetables in the freezer when she heard her mother, from the living room, gasp and say, "James!" and then the accompanying hushing from her father. She slowly closed the freezer door and leaned back, head tipping a bit, but she could only see into the dining room. "James?" she mouthed, confusion all over her face. "Is everything alright in there?" she called.

"Fine!" came the voices of both her parents.

"You sure?" She was walking slowly, quietly towards them.

Her father seemed to manifest before her. "Hello pumpkin, everything's dandy. Just needed your mother for something-"

"What's James got to do with it?"

"James? James Potter has nothing to do with anything."

Lily gave him a queer look.

Her father looked, for a moment, sheepish, and then it was gone. "Well he's got some things to do with a lot of things, but very little to do with this thing, yea?" He patted her shoulder and said, gently, "Get along and finish with the groceries now." And with that he took a few steps back into the dining room and closed the door. She heard him run back into the living room.

"I think I need to move out," Lily spoke aloud to no one. Petunia had moved out near the end of her final year, in with that Vernon fellow she seemed smitten with. Lily pulled a face and continued with the groceries and tried not to think about it. It was quite difficult.

...ooooo...

Sirius was laughing. In fact, James thought testily, he was laughing much more than any one man should ever need to. His face was red. For Sirius, that was quite a feat. James had only seen him turn red – a good and healthy red – three times in their friendship: after their embarrassing (it still made him blush just to think about it) nearly-nude moment before the entire school while he read aloud a horrible poem to Rosebud; during a rather heated argument during a Quidditch match in fifth year; and when they were 5 years old, and Arabella had slapped him for kissing her on a dare in a park.

This was the first time he'd turned red from laughter.

Remus had the good nature to order James a good drink from the barman and offer him a sympathetic look. Though there was a certain Dumbledore-ish light in his eyes that James was sure would love to burst forth into laughter akin to Sirius'. For this he silently cursed the werewolf. But he did not laugh or call James names, so for this he forgave him.

However, he did say, "Happens to the best of us, mate."

Bugger. "Shuddup Moony," James muttered into his flask. He took a gulp. "You've passed out in front of Jen's parents, then?"

This caused Sirius to regale himself into more laughter. Remus passed him a napkin to dry his cheeks and eyes. "Ta, Remus," he managed to say.

"Can't say I have, no."

"Then bugger off."

Sirius finally looked up with the utmost glee. "I find passing out helps me out of tight situations, Prongs." He ducked the bread roll that was lobbed at his head.

After picking the roll from the ground, Remus interrupted their insults and said, "I wonder where Peter's at? It's a shame he's missing all the fun."

"He's going to take it back," said James after ingesting another heap of lager. "Honestly." He crumpled his face. "He actually said I could marry Lily. Is that man insane? Wasn't I simply _in-sane_ to have asked him?" He knocked his head on the wooden back of the bench. Their booth was in the back of the Leaky Cauldron and the boys were meeting after a long week at work. Or, in James' case, a long, impromptu nap on Lily's couch.

"I, for one, cannot wait until the wedding day. Merlin knows if James can't make it to the proposal awake, it'll be a lost cause for their nuptials." Sirius grinned cheekily. "I'll be best man, o'course."

James nodded. "We're not even engaged. And it won't be for a long time, mind. She's not going to say yes."

"Of course she is," Remus replied simply.

"No. She won't."

"_Yes_, she is. Her father said yes, James. That's a sign if ever I've seen one." Remus was daring him to deny it.

He was going to. "But Lily obviously has _so_ much more sense than her father!"

"You asked him then, did you?" came Peter's voice, muffled some by his large winter scarf he was slowly unravelling from around his neck.

"James passed out!" Sirius said, nearly bursting from the joy of being the one to tell Peter.

The latest Marauder to enter The Leaky Cauldron paused in taking his jacket off. "Honestly?"

James nodded glumly, Sirius ecstatically, Remus in a very matter-of-fact way.

Peter grinned. "Glad it wasn't me. And I believe I you two owe me a galleon."

...ooooo...

Lily was seated on the edge of the giant golden Fountain of Magical Brethren in the middle of the ministry's atrium. She trailed her fingers through the crystal clear water, and gazed absentmindedly at the submerged coins. She was meeting Jen after work for dinner. They hadn't seen each other in a couple weeks, even with their almost-weekly Thursday dinner nights. James had expressed his unease many times about their outings: he was positive the world was going to end or something silly, if he wasn't there to _protect_ her. Lily frowned. He was awfully jittery lately.

Well, whatever it was, it was getting a bit annoying. Perhaps Jen knew why.

"Sorry, sorry!" she heard her best friend call from the elevators. "I'm late, I know."

Lily stood to give her friend a hug. "You're buying the drinks," she said with a grin. Jen looked more like her brother now, her hair cut a bit shorter and completely black.

They left the Ministry, both looking slightly older than they should, the stresses of adulthood and careers beginning to steal away the last of their innocence. They'd all been out of school for a year and a half, and some days it was hard to remember certain events that had seemed the be-all end-all of their lives; the dramas, the laughs and whatnot.

The sky was darkening quickly to a deep purple, a few bright stars glittering upon night's horizon. The moon was swollen and shone brightly; it eliminated the dimmer stars that could usually be seen about constellations. Lily knew Jen would leave a bit earlier than usual. She stilled worried herself over Remus on these nights.

They got to a small sushi restaurant in Muggle downtown London a while later and were seated at a reserved table. They had both discovered the joy of sushi the year before and had been back to Ichi-Riki many times since.

"Are you going to try the octopus this time?" Jen asked as she put her menu down. She always got the same thing. She had decided it was the safest option, seeing that everything on the menu seemed a bit frightening to try. Her salmon and miso soup was good enough for her.

"I'm never having the octopus," Lily retorted. Jen teased her every time. "Stop asking. It's disgusting." She scanned her menu. Her goal was to try a different dish each time, but the octopus and sea urchin were well out of her adventurous taste.

"Perhaps when James finally gives in and comes here, you can get him to try it."

"You know he never would."

Jen gave her a sly grin. "There are ways to persuade him to do just about anything."

Lily's cheeks seemed to flame red. "Jen, you know-"

She sighed dramatically. "I know, I know. You two haven't shagged yet."

Lily opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, but the waiter decided then to drop in and take their orders. When he left, Lily set her glare upon Jen. "James and I-"

"It's just frustrating that I can only talk to Arabella about this sort of thing!" Jen exclaimed. "And she's not exactly _close_, you know, being up in Hogsmeade still and everything. I don't want it in a letter, and it's an awkward conversation for fire-talk, you know. We barely see each other and when we do I don't just want to talk about sex!"

A few tables around them looked their way. Lily put her face in her hands. Quietly she said, "So what do you want me to say to James? '_Let's shag so I can tell Jen all about it and she can then reiterate with stories of her and one of your best mates?_'" Lily gave her a look that told her exactly what she thought of that idea. "That would go over _really_ well, it would."

Jen grinned as she sipped her wine. "Not like that exactly. Maybe leave the part about me out until you two have finished." She chuckled to herself because Lily was obviously not amused. "I'm only joking, Lily, you know that."

"No you're not."

"Ok, not _completely_ joking. But really now, you two should. It's quite fun."

Lily ran her finger around the rim of her wineglass. She chewed the inside of her lip.

Jen's shoulders sagged. "Alright," she said with a sigh, "I know that look. What is it?"

"There's something wrong with James."

"You're only now figuring that out?"

"I'm being serious here." Lily adjusted herself in her chair. "It's just… Whenever we're talking he's barely listening. Half the time he's not even looking at me. When we're out together, romantic or no, he always finds a reason to cut it a bit short. I have no idea what's going on and whenever I ask him, he always says '_everything's fine, love'_, and then goes back to barely listening." She looked to Jen for some sort of help. "Have you any idea what's wrong?"

Jen had barely been able to look Lily in the face, for fear of breaking into a grin and telling her everything. She took another sip of her wine – it was quite delicious – and tried to look thoughtful. "I wouldn't say it's something to worry about. He's probably just as preoccupied at work like we are. Sometimes I feel like running back to Hogwarts, you know. Throwing out whatever second year is sleeping in my bed and doing all seven years all over again."

Their food came (no octopus or sea urchin on the plates) and their conversation ceased for a few minutes.

Suddenly Lily broke in with, "I think he wants to end it."

Jen coughed and gagged on the bit of salmon she was trying to swallow. She banged herself on the chest, red-faced, and coughed a few more times. It dislodged and she swallowed it with a bit more wine. When she'd gotten her breathing under control, and her nerves, she said, "No, I doubt that's it."

"I don't know, Jen. You haven't seen him when he's like this."

"_Trust_ me, Lily. He's not breaking it off with you."

Lily gave her a look then, realization seeping into her brain. "What do you know?"

Looking not at all innocent, but thinking she was, Jen replied, "I know nothing."

"Jennifer Black," Lily said ominously, "_what do you know?_"

"I told you-" But then she saw Lily's hand snake into her purse. Her pulse quickened. She was reaching for her wand. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "Merlin forbid I Apparate right now and you're left with twenty Muggles who witnessed it and the bill. The Ministry'd be all over you. And they wouldn't bother me because I'd say it was self defence."

Lily, trying not to laugh herself stupid, said triumphantly, "So he's not ending it then?" She was hiding something. Lily would have to drag it out of James himself then, if Jen was so adamant about keeping whatever it was a secret.

"No, he's not."

"Good."

"Right."

They smiled at each other then, Lily in much higher spirits than she'd been in a while. Jen tired out from the immediate adrenaline rush she'd had.

"My sushi is quite delicious," Lily broke in to the silence.

"I ordered you octopus."

The silence returned. "You did what?"

Jen burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding!"

...ooooo...

Christmas was nearly upon them. Most of the world was lit by multicoloured lights twinkling around people's houses, inside and out. Shops decorated for the holiday like it would never come again, sales were outrageous for the holiday shoppers, and the people themselves were frantically running about trying to buy everything they saw.

One man of an average-height, watery blue eyes and light blond hair meandered his way amongst the crowds of mad rushing people. He kicked the snow from his boots on the brick wall outside a chocolate shop. With a ding of the bell he entered the small shop and breathed in deep the scent of freshly made chocolates.

"Ah, Peter," said Eulia Melleta, the owner. "Back from work late today, are you?" She rang through a few purchases for a customer.

The shop was very busy and Peter had to ease between a few folk to get to the counter. "In a way," he replied, giving her a smile. Eulia was a beautiful woman. Peter was positive that she must have been a descendant of a Greek goddess somewhere along her family tree. Her hair was long, thick and black; her eyes somehow darker. Her tanned skin was supple and he longed to touch it. "Had to run a few errands," he added.

She smiled at him and greeted another customer. As she collected a handful of chocolates from the counter and put them into a box she said, "Nearly done your Christmas shopping?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't have many to buy for. Actually, I just wanted to give you January's rent before I spend it all needlessly." He wouldn't have spent it all, not even a pence. Peter would not have wanted to make her disappointed with him. She was a woman who knew nothing about his past, nothing about his insecurities and nothing about his hidden present.

And she was far outside his league.

"Oh that's lovely, dear," she said and handed the gentleman his box of chocolates. "If you could put it in the drawer beneath the cash register, that'd be wonderful."

Peter did so and was awarded another smile. She was his elder by nearly fifteen years. She was successful and beautiful. She was innocent to him and if anyone were to tell him otherwise he would probably box them in the ears. To him, she was perfect.

"I'll just be heading upstairs," he said. "You're much to busy for chit chat."

"Oh, take this, hun." She reached behind her and grabbed a small package, not even the size of a clementine. It was wrapped in brightly coloured Christmas wrap, tied with a ribbon. "I made it today, lots of hazelnuts just like you like." She smiled at him again and he felt a bit of himself melt. "On the house."

He thanked her, blushed horrendously and cursed himself for it. He nearly ran out the shop and to the hidden entrance directly next to it. After remembering which key was for that door and which to his flat, he was on his way up the old creaking stairs. The carpet had been long since flattened after many years of tread and the colour had been dulled to a mild grey.

He entered his flat and deposited his few packages on the small table without care. The beautifully wrapped package was placed gently on the counter of his kitchenette. He wouldn't eat it tonight, though it would be at its freshest. He knew not to think she was flirting with him, though he allowed himself that small pleasure once in a while. He'd seen her do the same for the man who lived above him; a musician or artist of some form. But still it helped stoke the fire of his fantasies. He imagined, some nights, that they'd run off together to a small cottage somewhere west, nearer the Atlantic. They'd make love every day and she would open a small chocolate shop, and he would do some local work in the town, he wasn't sure what. They would be happy and the Dark Lord would never know and he would be free to start afresh without any stupid teenage decisions to haunt him.

His gaze slowly moved to a letter, folded and held down by a used mug, on his sitting room table. There was to be a meeting tonight and, like every other time, he wondered what would happen if he did not go. And if he was ever murdered or put in Azkaban, he wondered, briefly, if she would lament him.

...ooooo...

Arabella was in town for part of the week before Christmas. She was staying in an extra room at the Black house. As lovely as it was to have a place to herself for most of the time, she felt settled in a house with other occupants. She and Carl were still dating while he worked at Hogwarts. Whenever he could he'd sneak over to their place to spend the night. Each Hogsmeade weekend was a time for them to get together and patrol the streets together.

Ara's journalism gave her flexible hours which made her and Carl's sporadic meetings all the simpler. She had still yet to write a talk-of-the-town article, but she had a few fans who wrote to her every now and again to tell her personally what their opinions on her article were.

She hadn't been able to see the girls as often as she'd like. Jen moreso than the other two. Lily had seen Melissa the most in the past year and a half: twice. She still lived and worked in Moscow and correspondence between them was difficult. They had drifted apart from her, true, but they still sent birthday and Christmas presents to and from.

At the moment, however, she wasn't a journalist or missing an old friend. She was a houseguest, and a spoiled one at that.

"Tea?" said Pumney, a house-elf. "Biscuit? Chocolate, water, cracker? We have a good selection of fruits-"

"No!" Ara exclaimed, already munching on an éclair. "Thank you, but I'm quite stuffed."

Jen grinned over the top of the _Daily Prophet_, her eyes still reading an article on magical dewormers for dogs. Anubis, their Doberman, was quite old and had gotten into the trash the previous week and was looking worse for wear. "They like having company," she said as way of an explanation.

"They want to fatten me up you mean?"

"They _did_ offer you fruit-"

"Probably to roast alongside me."

Jen grinned some more. "Yes, well. We _were_ planning on having a feast at the end of the week, with you as the main course, but I guess we'll have to scrap that plan now that you know about it, eh?" She tossed the paper aside, unimpressed with the information she'd read.

"Nothing good?"

Jen shrugged. "He probably just has a belly ache. Poor blighter."

Anubis, passed out on a nearby mat, let out a soft snort.

"Seeing Janine and your grandmum for Christmas dinner?" Jen asked, an odd tone to her voice.

Arabella narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yes." She waited for Jen to explain herself, but when she didn't she added, "With Carl. Why?"

Jen looked back and forth, and then said simply, "Sirius was wondering if you'd be here."

Ara didn't respond.

"He was hoping you'd-"

Ara sat straight, shoulders squared. "Well he gave me no reason a while back to pursue him, and I got a better offer, so I took it," Ara snapped.

Jen was surprised by the sudden outburst and admittance. They had both always denied any feelings towards each other.

"And I'm happy," she continued, her voice softer. "I really am. Carl and I work very well together and he has no trouble telling me how he feels." She smiled. "We've talked about marrying and having a family. Not too soon, of course, but in time. He's the love of my life, Jen. Sirius has to understand that."

And just like all the bad luck was on her side, Sirius decided to stroll into the kitchen. "I have to understand that I'm the love of your life?" he said slyly with a grin to match. "Why thank you-" The look on their faces quieted him.

Jen drummed her fingers on the table. "I've got to shower," she lied and stood. "Meeting Remus sometime today," she continued, though she looked unsure of her own words. She gave a meaningful glance to Ara and a sympathetic one to Sirius as she passed him on her way out.

Neither of them moved. Neither looked to the other. Neither spoke. A huff of air from Anubis startled them and Sirius finally continued his way to the fridge. He pretended to search for something, but just stared dumbly at the assorted foods. The door, thankfully, hid his face.

Ara, bravely speaking in a way she did not feel, said, "The éclairs are here if you're wondering." She heard the fridge door close and Sirius' feet almost drag (though Sirius would never admit to ever dragging his feet) nearer.

He took one and bit into it. He pulled a face. He hated the orange cream stuff. Sirius sat down in the seat Jen had occupied and handed Ara the half-eaten chocolate.

She took it and stared at it for a moment before finishing it off.

Sirius cleared his voice. "You're marrying him then?"

She had been wondering how much he'd heard. Enough, she supposed. "Eventually." He nodded and fingered through the chocolates. "I love him, Sirius. Very much."

"I know. I just, sometimes… Well, I just always thought it was, well, something not permanent." He wasn't looking at her. He hadn't felt this vulnerable in a very long time and he didn't like it one bit. Sirius was happy with his fantasies. Seeing her pity him would set fire to them forever.

"That I'd come running to you?" Ara felt bad for baiting him, but she couldn't help it. He had baited her through most of their years at school, and when she found someone else, he could barely stand it. "I don't know what you expected, if I'm honest. I got tired, Sirius. You would flirt, then go on a date, then flirt, and go on a different date. Then you dated that multi-coloured haired bint and I pretty much gave up on you."

Sirius rubbed his hands over his face. Genie. The whole thing had been a waste – well, not in the _experience_ way – and it had gotten him nowhere. "I broke off with her when I realised that I preferred being with you," he admitted.

Ara's face burned in anger. "But you didn't do anything about it!"

"You were with Carl by that time!"

"If you'd said something, I probably would have broken it off. We were shaky at that time, Sirius, him being a professor!" She had stood by then, her arms taut by her sides and hands fisted.

Sirius stood. "So you would have _wanted_ me to ruin your relationship?" He scoffed. "You know, Figg, you could have pushed a little harder yourself." He had moved closer.

"You could change your mind on a whim, _Black_. I wanted you to decide what _you_ wanted!" They were too close for her liking. The heat in her face flushed throughout her body.

"I wanted you!"

"Well I wanted you, too!"

He grabbed her then, lips on hers, hands on either side of her face. For seconds that felt like minutes, she barely responded. When she did he took the chance to soften the kiss. She'd imagined kissing him many times, but not one of her daydreams included her tears.

She tore herself away, back of her hand to her lips, head shaking.

Sirius had his lips tucked into his mouth, seemingly surprised by his actions. He couldn't speak. She was crying. His kiss made her _cry_.

"No," she mumbled. "You can't do that."

He shook his head in agreement. He watched her wipe her eyes before he could muster up the courage to say, "I'm sorry."

She began to cry more and said sadly, "I'll have to tell Carl now-"

"You don't have-"

"_Yes_, I do, Sirius." As she stormed past him, she said, "It's what people do when they love each other. They tell the _truth_."

Sirius leaned against a wall. When he heard her footsteps make it to the second floor, then her bedroom door close, he said, "I really buggered that up."

Anubis yawned, coughed on an invisible dust mote, licked his lips and blinked dopily at him.

Sirius groaned. He banged the back of his head on the wall.

...ooooo...

"Kissed her, eh?" Remus said.

Sirius tossed his winter coat on the bench. "Hello to you, too." He sat.

James snorted. "You really are a wanker. I could have told you that would have happened." He passed Sirius a drink and signalled their waiter for another bottle.

"You could have told him he'd kiss Arabella?" Remus asked and swirled his drink.

James shook his head. "But I could have told him how it would have ended. Though I must say I thought she'd have hit you."

"Probably thought of it," Sirius agreed.

It wasn't entirely an official BNO, but the three each needed to meet and just drink away some thoughts. Peter had been unable to join, early work tomorrow, so they met at a different pub. A Muggle pub wizard's were known to frequent (unbeknownst to the Muggles).

Remus had had a sit down a few days prior with Mrs Black and Jen. They'd talked about him being a werewolf, where it left their relationship, and what he planned to do with his education. Mrs Black wasn't sure there were many officially schooled werewolves in the world.

Needless to say he needed a drink.

James still hadn't proposed to Lily. Whenever he saw her parents he felt undeniably uncomfortable and twitchy. He wasn't _nervous_, he'd tell his friends, he just wanted it to be, well, not perfect, but pretty alright, ok? Just leave him alone. He was only 19, for Merlin's sake. Give the man a break!

And they all knew why Sirius needed a drink. Man was an idiot. Still.

"Hey," Sirius said quietly. He glanced around, and then leaned closer. James and Remus did the same. "Did you two get a letter from the, er, Headmaster?"

By the looks on their faces, they had.

"What do you think it's about?" Sirius asked.

Prim and scolding, Remus said, "I think it's about something we'll not talk about in public." James nodded. He mouthed a sentence that started with an O and had an F (or PH) in it somewhere. The other two nodded. "We'll just have to find out on the date he put in the letter then."

They quietly drank their beers and watched the other bar patrons. A few days prior they'd each received a letter from Dumbledore, asking their secretive presence in his office just after New Years.

Sirius opened his mouth to prod James to just _propose_ already when their table began to shake. The ground was vibrating and a low rumble began through the bar.

The bar talk became silent for only a moment; the calm before the storm. It erupted and rose still when the windows smashed, glass flying inside. Screaming could barely be heard over the explosion of the front door. No more than five black robed wizards marched in, spells flying every which way.

The three Marauders were already on their feet, wands pointed, shields up. Some patrons who they'd mistaken for Muggles and others who were obviously not (with their choice of clothing) also took up wand. Many more people ran around blindly, darting under tables, through the smashed windows and into the kitchen. The serving staff was gone.

Flashes of multicoloured light zoomed around the large room. Tables were overturned, drinks and plates crashed, wooden support beams splintered.

Remus could see James shouting _Move back!_, but couldn't hear him amongst the racket. He did what he said, though. The three moved backwards as a unit, shooting miscellaneous spells forward, a few shields at frozen Muggles. James had already sent out a signal for Ministry backup through one of the windows.

Remus felt a hand yank him down and nearly fought it until he saw it was Sirius, and a bright green light brush the tips of his hair. There was a look in his friend's eyes that would have frightened him had he not been so already. Sirius looked as though this was the moment he was called to fight.

Not hearing Remus' shouts, Sirius leaped out from their barrier. His wand shot spells at an alarming rate. He knocked one Death Eater down, distracted another and generally gave them something else to shoot at.

Remus could hear James shouting his voice raw. He wasn't even aware of his own spells being shot across the room until James grabbed his arm. _Backup!_ he mouthed.

Much of the screaming had died down. Sirius was lost somewhere in the rubble. Last Remus had seen he had been behind a crumbling wood beam.

A few minutes more of shouts, airborne spells, and Apparating and Disapparating, and it was over. There was a dull roar in Remus' eardrums. He could barely hear. Remus was frozen. He didn't want to see the damage. Didn't want to see the carnage.

James was already on his feet and out from their overturned table. Remus cursed his training, cursed his steeled nerves. He couldn't move: it was as simple as that. The roaring became a persistent buzz. He vaguely heard shuffling near him.

A head above him said, "You alright son?"

Remus couldn't even speak. Had he been hit by a spell? He didn't remember getting hit.

"Son?" The head left. "I need some Healers over here now!"

Remus found his voice then. "Sirius? James?" He tried to get up, but was instantly gripped by four strong hands.

"Settle down, love," said a stern and womanly voice. The Healer shone a bright light into his eyes. He shut them in surprise. "We'll send him to Mungo's, just in case."

"But I need to know-"

They were floating him now and he looked around frantically. There were bodies hidden by what would now be trash or evidence. Many seemed alive, many with their own Healer. James was debriefing a few Aurors and glanced his way, seemingly relieved that he'd been rescued. A redhaired man, not in Auror robes but of regularly Ministry style, was talking to Muggles. But why wasn't Sirius debriefing anyone who'd listen to his heroic tale? He turned his head to the other side and immediately wished he hadn't.

Sirius was being tended to, on a cot, and was bloodied. His arm looked wrong, a pant leg torn off. His skin was pale and his breathing, for what Remus could tell, was erratic. Sirius and his Healer Disapparated.

Remus was frozen again, unable to vomit or lose consciousness. He simply was… and he hated it.

"Steady yourself, love."

The scene before him vanished, but not before he saw the grotesque green skull high in the sky, the tongue a slithering snake.

* * *

Hip hip hurrah for something new (and something a little blue). Thank you very much for reading and please review with your words (kind or critical) of wisdom and whatnot. Don't expect another any time soon, haha. This one took me four years, but I'll try and get another out during the summer or something.

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last two stories and who have reviewed in the last four years… I do not have the sort of time to go find out and put all your names here. Just know that it was you all who gave me the kick in the ass to begin the third instalment.

Thank you again:)


End file.
